Detention Worries and a Teacher's Secret / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (Clips start up) Hope: (as a voice over ) My name is Hope Fujiwara, 15 years old. I'm your average every day run-of-the-mill schoolgirl attending classes at Autumn Regional High School. Or so you think! I'm also an idol in the Dream World, a place where girls, like myself, can become idols! Cool, isn't it? My idol teacher and good friend is Danielle Kanazaki, an ex-children's TV presenter in Manchester, who's pretty big in the idol world! Oh, and this blonde chica? This is Jodie Kanazaki, her sister! She's a really cool model! Not too long ago, I started 9th grade at Autumn Regional High School, I have a really cool teacher from England! Her name is Mrs. Winters, but, but, I don't know her first name... It'd be rude just to call her by her first name anyway... I'm only a student idol after all! (Opening theme) (Subtitles) (It is a bright autumn day) (At the Fujiwara residence) (Hope hums "Pack Up") Hope: I love how we get a day off so the teachers can put in the final grades for the quarter... It gives me an equal opportunity to go to the Dream World! Which... Today, I'm gonna perform brighter than anyone! Alright! Let's go! (She puts her phone up to the computer screen) Dream Port, open! (The Aikatsu! Phone begins to shine, but...) (Whiirrrrr) (It fails. ) Hope: Huh? That's odd. It was working on Saturday. Let me try again. Dream Port, open! (The Dream Port fails to open) Hope: What? But, I thought -- Kathleen: Hope-chan!! I'm going to the supermarket to get groceries, any requests? Hope: More buffalo popcorn chicken mom, and, plenty of chocolate potato chips and apples and chocolate and, and --- Kathleen: Gee dear... You seem to have quite a hunger! Hope: Yeah! And, bring home some of that new bowl popcorn!!!! And some soda, for lunch! Comet Grape is a good idea!! (She sighs as she shuts the door behind her and goes back to her room and plops on her bed) Hope: I don't know what the problem is... I've never had this problem before.... (The next Monday) Hope: Alright! Let's go go go go de GoGoGoGo! (Hope runs off and the other students look at her, Hope then shuts the door behind her in an abandoned clubroom) Hope: Dream Port... Open! (The Dream Port begins to work again ) (Dream World) Hope: It worked! Alright! To the stage! (She runs until she finds a note) Hope: It's a letter. From... Dani! Danielle: (As a voice over) "Hope, sorry I'm not here today, I promised my boys to take them to Masked Rider the Movie today, maybe next week we'll perform together, Danielle x." Hope: Hm. That'd explain this phamplet. And Jodie went to a movie too. Jodie: (As a voice over ) Went to see Power Warriors the Movie, yeah... Model training will wait. Xoxo, Jodie." Hope: Jodie-chan's was a dead giveaway.... Basically, Masked Rider and Power Warriors are owned by Baban company, so it would be concidential that both of their franchise's respective films would be released at the same time... Oh well, I guess there's next week.... It's not too late to get to business class. Alright. (She points her Dream Phone to the screen) Hope: Dream Port! Take me home!! (The vortex appears ) (Hope jumps in) (Back at Autumn Regional High) Lexi: You made it back for mom's lesson... Hope: Yeah. Wouldn't miss it. (Smiles) (As the week progresses, in a series of clips) Hope: The Dream Port only opened this week, but last week it didn't. Yet, I had a double song concert planned. How can I focus my energy in to it... How can I try to get the Dream Port to work routinely? (The very next Monday) Mrs. Winters: I'm sure you're all ready for the exam this Friday, right, class? It'll come before your American football games and your Uptown Abbey marathons.. Ashley: Mrs. Winters! Actually, Uptown Abbey is on a hiatus until December... We're all watching Superstition now! Mrs. Winters: Hmm. Well then. It's already airing in England from what I know of... (Hope's Aikatsu! phone begins beeping) Hope: Hey! Mrs. Winters!!!! I have a bad stomach ache again! Could I use the bathroom? Mrs. Winters: Well, alright... But come back before the end of first quarter! This will be on your quiz! (Hope runs to the nearest mirror) Hope: This should work. (She pulls out her Aikatsu! Phone) Hope: Dream Port, open! (The Aikatsu! Phone begins to shine, but...) (WHIIIIRRRR....) Hope: Huh? Again? But, it worked last week. Let's do it again. Dream Port, open! (The same result appears) Hope: Huh??? N-no way. Mrs. Winters: Yes. I think you've been hiding something. (Hope looks from behind, and Mrs. Winters appears) Mrs. Winters: Isn't that right, Miss Fujiwara? You're really like the rest right? (Hope's expression is a scared one of shock) (Eyecatch A: Hope, in her trademark outfit of bellbottoms, a checkered short sleeved vest and a graphic tee and a purse, with the Cream Stage Tops, a rose, and the series logo on the bottom) (Eyecatch B: Same, but with the Cream Stage Bottoms, Hope in her Cream Stage Coord and in a cute pose) Mrs. Winters: Miss Fujiwara. You've been decieving me haven't you? Hope: Yes. But, I can explain everything Mrs. Winters just --- Mrs. Winters: Don't speak. You can tell me about it during your punishment. Hope: P-punishment?! (The lunch bell rings, and Hope sits outside her classroom) Hope: I'd totally be in the Dream World right now if it weren't for that stupid error... And Danielle was going to show me a new dance for my shows! And Jodie was gonna teach me to be a model! Now my punishment. What if she gives me detention??? What if she tells the principal???? Or what if... (Cue: Fantasy) Mrs. Winters: OFF WITH HER HEAAAAAAAADDDDD! Hope: SHE CHOPS OFF MY OWN HEAD! Just like Alice in Wonderland! (Fantasy ends) Hope: I want to keep my head!!!!! Mrs. Winters: Alright you can come in. Hope: You aren't going to chop my head off are you? Mrs. Winters: Why would I? Hope: Because obviously I did something wrong right? My head should totally be popped off and screwed on to a bobble head. Mrs. Winters: Calm down. I'm not chopping off your head. Hope: Oh.. Good. Mrs. Winters: In fact your punishment is... To help me with my closet. It's such a mess in there... Hope: That's all? Mrs. Winters: I'm going to buy myself some bottled water from the vending machine. You get started on cleaning, and I better not see you goofing around. Hope: Yes ma'am! (Several minutes pass ) Hope: That should be it. (She stumbles and falls) Hope: Ouch ouch ouch! Jeez no wonder Danielle hired a housekeeper to clean her home! Eh? (She looks at the chest) Hope: Is this some kind of treasure trove? (She opens it) Hope: Aikatsu cards? And they're stage coords! They are different from my cards... (Takes out her cards) Hope: They're definitely different. The Spring Green Stage Coord? Unless these were at top of her time, then --- (She stumbles on a picture of her teacher, in a younger form) Hope: What's this? It's a photo. BluJean. An... Idol. Mrs. Winters: What are you doing? Are you working hard or are you hardly working? Hope: Who is this? Mrs. Winters: What? Hope: Tell me. Who is this? Mrs. Winters: I don't know what you're saying. Hope: Who is BluJean? Who is this girl? Why would you have a bunch of Aikatsu cards? Mrs. Winters: I.. Umm... Took them from another student last year and forgot to give them back! Hope: That's a lie! Tell the truth! Mrs. Winters: (sighs) The girl in the photo, the cards... All belong to an idol from the 80s... BluJean. My first name is Jeanette, but, the jean in the BluJean name... Is shortened to create that name. In other words.... I am BluJean. Hope: BluJean..... No way... That means... You're an idol? Jean: I was an idol. I made my debut in adverts for Happiness Surprise eggs when I was 7, those went so well, that my mum had me to the point where I became a full fledged idol when I was 13. I was very popular back then, especially during my high school days. Your Aikatsu Phone transports you from here to the Dream World, doesn't it? Hope: Yes. Jean: (laughs) Back then, you had to take a train to get there, all you needed was your Aikatsu Train Pass and you needed to board the train in order to get there. And the station was Dream Station. About a year in to my idol activities, I was to give a concert in the Dream World.. (We flashback to 1980s England, London primarily, as we see a young 14 year old girl, Jeanette Smith, with her friends) Marie (age 14) : Come on, Jeanette!!! Who is your secret admirer? Maybe it's that foreign exchange student, Takeshi.... Amelia (age 14) : Or is it Jacques, the star player on the school rugby team! Come on, let it out! Jeanette (age 14) : Girls, you know I'm an idol and I'm too busy for boys! Amelia (age 14) : So???? That doesn't stop you from L-O-V-E! Marie (age 14) : Plus, you're practically the queen of the English Club and the Writing Club! No wonder the boys have their eye on you! Jeanette (age 14) : Yes, but I seriously don't have time for them. Besides, Jacques is in the chemistry club, the boys football team, the German club, the honour society and tutors the primary school children next door. Takeshi only speaks Japanese and French. Making him cute, but undatable because of the language barrier. Marie (age 14) : But I heard the Japanese kiss like maniacs! Jeanette (age 14) : Marie Claire Sumerton. The French are better kissers, the Japanese imitate everything they see in anime. Amelia (age 14) : That's... That's so cold.... As expected of the Winter Idol.. Marie (age 14) : By the way Jean, what song are you going for today for your performance? Jeanette (age 14) : Well... I was gonna go for this... (She takes out an Aikatsu! Walkman player, gives the headphones to Marie and Amelia, and pushes play, "Tokimeki Days" is heard) (Marie and Amelia jam out like crazy) Jeanette (age 14) : Glad you like it... Mum says it'll be the song of ages. Marie (age 14) : Well, it's that we know a super cool idol like yourself, Jeanette!! Amelia (age 14) : Yeah. It's practically true that you're an idol, you're about to release your first album within the autumn half term! Jeanette (age 14) : A girl's gotta keep busy you know... This performance will be the best one yet! I can feel it! Marie (age 14) : Um. You forgot one thing. Jeanette (age 14) : What's that? Marie (age 14) : We have Chemistry class today. Jeanette (age 14) : Then I'll just sneak out as usual, no big problem. Amelia (age 14) : When Mrs. Farington has JUST returned from maternity leave? Jeanette (age 14) : Pardon? I thought she left for the goodness of her baby! Amelia (age 14) : Summer was in class this morning and she came back! Jeanette (age 14) : Then. Here's my plan duckies. You cause a distraction and I sneak out. Marie (age 14) : But what if you're caught? Jeanette (age 14) : I'll think of something. (In Chemistry class) Mrs. Farington: Alright class, today we'll be working on a lab experiment. So please don your lab goggles and don't hesitate to find your lab partner. Marie (age 14) : Mrs. Farrington! I wanted to show you something! (In a James Bond style, Jeanette makes her escape) Marie (age 14) : I just discovered this new chemical reaction... You take this thing of rubbing alcohol and you take these... Potato crisps!! Mrs. Farrington: Marie, as much as I love to see your newest explosion I -- Marie (age 14) : There's the big finish! Then I combine them!! Amelia, help me.... Amelia (age 14) : What are you talking about??? You hate Chemistry! (She steps on her foot) Marie (age 14) : As Amelia puts the ingredients in you get -- (Just as Jeanette reaches the door, it closes) Mrs. Farrington: One student trying to escape my class... Miss Smith. Is there something you're trying to get that is NOT in my class room? Jeanette (age 14) : Um, some heartbeating days and an order of chips from McFarland's? Amelia (age 14) : She blew it! (Later that day) (Dust is seen as Jeanette is pounding the chalkboard erasers) Jeanette (age 14) : I can't believe that Amelia and Marie blew the entire plan up in smoke! And potato crisps ? Seriously? (Coughs) The sooner I'm done, the faster I can get to the Dream World. Mrs. Farrington: Oh, the Dream World, huh, little lady? Is that why you've been missing my class during my maternity leave? Of course, I was in the headmaster's office and I found out that you were missing in most of your classes. Jeanette (age 14) : Okay you caught me! I'm an idol. BluJean. I usually go but I didn't know you came back and then Amelia and Marie... Forgive me for not telling you in advance... Mrs. Farrington: You mean the whole time you were BluJean???? Can I have a signature for my child? My husband is a huge fan, and my cousin -- Ahem. I apologise for my unprofessional behaviour. Anywho, maybe as a make up for all of your missed classes, maybe a performance in the Dream World or two for extra credit. As a present of my forgiveness. Jeanette (age 14) : Mrs. Farrington, oh thank you so much!!!!! I'll give you my best performance yet! (She runs down the hall) Mrs. Farrington: That girl.. She's always rushing off at one point. (The next day) (We see Jeanette enter her Dream Pass into the scanner and it changes in to the Dream Station) (She boards her train at the greatest of ease) Jeanette (age 14) : I'm safe. Voice over: Now boarding, Worsley Dream Station. Now boarding.. (A little girl appears with her mother, A Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts